Intricate Beauty
by Xo Bella Italiana oX
Summary: Rosalie & Jasper have been secretly in love with the other since Alice & Jasper joined the Cullen's, but they haven't told the other. Rosalie has a gift that no one knows about because it is a gift that many would try to covet. There is more to her that meets the eye & she isn't the vane mean girl that everyone thinks - A twist on the Twilight Saga Book 1
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer. ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. **

**Author's Note.**** I've always wanted to do a story with Rosalie and who better than to do it with my favorite leading male, our Major Jasper Whitlock? I hope you guys like this story. **

**Don't worry; I am still working on my other stories. I just haven't posted all of the updates yet, because I am concentrating more on the 'Dhampir' series. I just can't help that when I have an idea, I have to write it down before I lose my muse. Hence, why I have so many open stories that I am still working on. Enjoy! - B**

**Prologue  
****(Rosalie's POV)**

I stood in front of the mirror in Emmett and my bedroom, running a brush absent mindedly as I brushed my hair. This was something I did frequently, but not for the reason that many may think, but when it came to Edward, I used that to my advantage. I could not risk him finding out what the real reason was for looking as vane as I seem.

I continued looking in to the mirror, thinking. Why was it that the one man that I loved with all my heart and thrived to be with didn't see what everyone else on this planet saw? What did they see? I still couldn't understand it. It was only a face and hair placed on top of a body in my eyes, not that anyone besides Emmett and Jasper knew that.

Jasper…

I knew I loved him, but I can't do anything about it. I haven't been able to do anything about it since I first met him sixty years ago when he first came here. But he was mated with Alice and I won't do anything to hurt my sister.

The only one in the family that knows everything is Emmett. We were just starting to date when Alice and Jasper first appeared on our door step. It took that long for Emmett and I to get together because I was still traumatized from what happened with Royce when I was changed.

The second Jasper's eyes and mine met…I just knew, but I couldn't do anything about it. I felt drawn to him and my entire body screamed to be in his presence. Every time he touches me, I feel this electrical sensation. It kills me every time I have to watch them together. But I am so lucky to have Emmett. He has been my savior.

After I met Jasper, I started pulling away from Emmett. He could feel it and noticed it happening and wanted to speak with me about it. So we left the house on an overnight hunting trip, just the two of us. It killed me to be away from Jasper, but I couldn't risk Edward or Alice seeing our conversation. I told him that I was in love with Jasper, but I liked Alice and didn't want to hurt her or Jasper. So he agreed to tell everyone that we were mates and keep everything that I told him between the two of us. We didn't want to cause any trouble with the family. Not to mention, I wasn't looking for any attention from the male population outside of the family, so it really helped that it appeared like we were together.

From then on, we shared a room and acted like any couple would. He was the best friend that I could ask for. He healed me from my terrible past, emotionally and sexually. I knew that we didn't have to sleep together in order to appear like a couple, but I loved Emmett and I couldn't let fear hold me from being able to have sexual relationship, nor was it fair to him to remain celibate because he is helping a friend. Even if he may be in love with that friend.

About five months after we made our agreement, he told me that he fell in love with me. He knew that I couldn't return those feelings because of Jasper, but knew that I did love him as my very best friend. It was then that I agreed to marry him for the first time. Who better to marry than my best friend? Even if it wasn't 100% legal in the human world.

He also became a big help when it came to my gift. Yes, I do have a gift, though no one aside from Emmett and Eleazar know about it. We discovered it the first time that I met Eleazar and the Denali family. As soon as I was alone, Eleazar spoke with me about it. It was something that he had never seen before and didn't think that it was a good idea if it got out. It wasn't very strong at that point in time, so it wasn't very hard to conceal.

According to Eleazar, I am what is known as Burattinaio or a Manipolatore. It means 'puppeteer' or 'manipulator' in Italian. Throughout his time with the Volturi, he had been searching for one with my gift. Aro was very adamant about finding one ever since he heard about the legends of Carlotta. She was the first Burattinaio, but had committed suicide after he mate was killed by the Romanians before the Volturi over powered them and took over the vampire world. That was about two thousand years ago and there has never been another one since.

As a Burattinaio, my gift is almost like mind control. I can make people, objects, vampires, animals, or other mythical creatures do anything I want, even if it is against their will. All I have to do is think about it and they will do it. I can also make a boulder levitate, I can make someone forget something or remember something that never happened. I can do just about anything except making things appear out of thin air. I can't create things or turn them invisible or teleport them. My senses have to see, hear, smell, or touch them in order for me to manipulate them.

We figured that if Carlisle's theory was correct about how a vampire's gift comes from a strong quality that the vampire had in their human life that I have this gift because when I was human, I could get people to do anything that I wanted because of my apparent 'beauty'. Beauty is power in the human and vampire world and when I was changed, I was gifted with this power.

After hearing about everything from Eleazar, we decided that it was best that nobody find out about this gift. Not even the family, because of how close Aro and Carlisle were.

Before I met Eleazar, I couldn't understand why so many weird things happened when I was around. It was easy to get my way, even if I didn't mean to. Once I found out why that was, I left with Eleazar under the guise of hunting every chance we got during that month that the Denali's stayed with us. He taught me how to use my gift. One of the first things that he taught me how to do in order to block Edward out was to make it so he couldn't hear anything in my mind or Eleazar's mind that pertained to my gift. That way we are free to think about it without worrying about me being discovered. I made sure to do learn how to do a permanent block so that when Eleazar left and he ran into Aro, I would not be discovered.

Once I got to know Emmett the way I did, I told him about my gift and did a block on his mind as well. It was about a few years later when Alice and Jasper arrived. I was lucky when I learned of Alice's gift I immediately blocked her from being able to see anything that pertains to my gift. I was only lucky that I hadn't worked on it in a while and Alice didn't know about it. Or if she did, she didn't say anything. Emmett and I would leave the family for a while under the guise of another honeymoon so that I could practice my gift. He has been a great help with everything and I couldn't get over how lucky I was to have him.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Emmett entering out bedroom. I looked over my shoulder at him and smiled.

"Hey sweetheart," He said and came over and kissed my forehead.

"Hey Em, how was hunting with the guys?" I asked as I set my brush down on my vanity.

"It was alright," he shrugged. "I got a bear and a few buck."

I smiled softly to myself and nodded. Bear was Emmett's favorite and I knew he loved wrestling with them before eating them. I tried it before and it really did make the blood sweeter.

"Come on, babe, we gotta get to school." He said as he patted me on my arm.

"Alright, I'll be right there." I replied and looked back in to the mirror once more before following Emmett out of the bedroom door.

**(Jasper's POV)**

I could feel her coming closer as I stood against Edward's Volvo getting ready to go to school. The front door opened and Emmett came out followed by her… Rosalie. It killed me to see them together, but I knew that she didn't love me. She loved her husband.

We jumped in our cars, me and Alice with Edward in his Volvo and Rose and Emmett in Emmett's jeep, and then headed to Fork's High.

When Alice first found me, she told me all about the Cullen's and Rosalie and that she saw her as my mate, but a week before we arrived, she said that Rosalie and Emmett got together. She said that the best thing to do would be to pose as mates. We attempted a relationship together, but the feelings I had for Rose were too strong. We hadn't done anything more than casual kissing ever since just to keep up the image.

Emmett was such a great guy and I could never let my feelings be known and ruin the friendship we have. But out of everyone in the family, I was closest to Rose. We posed as twins a couple of times and we developed a bond that I didn't have with the rest of the family. She accepted me right away, no questions asked, scars and all. The rest of the family was petrified of me when Alice and I first showed up at the Cullen's, but not her. She didn't feel a single ounce of fear, only compassion.

We pulled into the school's parking lot and stepped out of the car. This year, I was playing Jasper Whitlock, the first time I used my real name since I lived with the Cullen's. The story was that I was Carlisle's nephew and came to live with them when my mom died. Carlisle's brother, my dad, had died when I was a kid. Rosalie was playing Rosalie Hale and was the first they had adopted when they found out that Esme couldn't have children. She started out as a foster child when she was in second grade, and she never changed her name over to Cullen. Alice and Emmett were all playing children that they had adopted when they were in third grade and were brother and sister. Edward was Esme's nephew. Her sister got pregnant and died during child birth. His father had committed suicide after Edward's mom died, leaving Edward to Esme. Emmett, Rosalie and I were playing seniors, while Edward and Alice were playing juniors.

The warning bell rang and we made our way toward the school and through the front doors, getting ready for another day of high school.

**A/N:**** So what did you guys think? I hope you guys like this! Enjoy!**

**If anyone has any has any questions or comments, post them in my reviews for the story and I will answer them in the next Author's Note!**

**Check out my other stories!**

'Attempting to Covet'  
'Dhampir'** RECENTLY COMPLETED**!  
'Far Fetched Realities'  
'Mirror Image'  
'Other Worldly Beauty'  
'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight' **NEW!**  
'Perplexing Revelations'  
'Pretexting'  
'The Heart's Desire'**  
**'The Major'  
'Twilight ReVAMPed'

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. PM me for details!  
**_- Bella'Xo  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer. ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. – B**

**Chapter 1  
****(Rosalie's POV)**

There was a new girl that started with us at school today; just an ordinary human girl. The excitement over her arrival was predictable enough – like flashing a shiny object at a child.

She seemed alright I guess; very shy and blushed every time any attention was thrown her way. Her name was Isabella Swan and she was Chief Swan's daughter that came to live with him from Phoenix, Arizona.

The five of us sat together at our usual lunch table, picking at our props and absentmindedly chatting. I looked over at Jasper and saw the look of pain on his face. He was suffering; the human blood in the room was getting to him. I grabbed his hand in mine and gave it a gentle squeeze. He looked over at me and gave me a small smile.

"How are you holding up?" I asked him.

He frowned and looked down ashamed. I squeezed his hand again, and bumped his shoulder with mine when he wouldn't look up to force him to look at me.

"Come for a walk outside with me?" I asked him.

He nodded and we both began to stand.

"Where ya goin, babe?" Emmett asked as he noticed us both getting up.

"For a walk." I answered with a small smile. "I'll explain later."

He searched my face for a brief moment before nodding and pulling me down to kiss my temple. I squeezed his shoulder affectionately and grabbed my lunch tray and turned to head towards the trash can when I noticed Jasper standing next to them watching me with an expression that almost ripped my heart out. Has he always looked at me that way? Why does it look like he's hurting?

Not being able to look at his face for another second, I looked down at my tray that was still full of food that I had torn up and messed around with. I kept my eyes lowered there until I made it to the trash cans and dumped the food away before stacking my tray on top of the rest of the used trays that were to be washed by the school for tomorrow.

As per usual, I could feel everyone's eyes on me and my family as Jasper and I walked towards the glass doors to the canteen. He opened the door for me like the gentleman that he has always been and waited for me to walk through before he followed after me, letting the door shut behind us.

We walked around the side of the building towards the picnic benches and picked one furthest away from the school to sit down at. It was vacant here outside, because it was too cold for the humans to sit out here through an entire lunch hour. Jasper and I were bundled up in jackets and me with a scarf as well in order to keep from arousing suspicion.

I watched as Jasper took in a deep breath of the clean, untainted air and could see the relief clearly on his face. I hated that he suffered because of his gift and how it magnified his blood lust when he was around us and especially when we were all around humans. I don't even think that the rest of the family realizes how we affect him, so I always make sure to help him however I can and to take extra hunting trips with him to keep my blood lust to a minimum and to make sure that he doesn't feel any less weak or ashamed just because he needs to take extra hunting trips that the rest of us don't really need to take. I always make sure to go out of my way for Jasper, and not just because I have always loved him, but because it is the right thing to do for any member of my family.

"So, how has your day been so far?" Jasper asked breaking me out of my thoughts.

I shrugged. "No different than any other day of high school." I looked up from my hands that were playing with a charm on my bracelet to see that he was looking at me intently. The wind blew my hair in front of my face and I pushed it back and pulled it over one shoulder before tucking a strand behind my ear. "What about you?" I asked.

"I'm okay, I guess." He mumbled.

We made conversation for about ten minutes as we sat across from each other. It was crazy, because we could talk about why the grass was green and it would be a conversation that I never wanted to end. No matter what we spoke about, it felt like the world around us stopped and there was nothing else outside of the two of us and what we were talking about.

"Thanks for always being so understanding when it comes to me and my problems, Rose." He said after a brief moment of silence. "I appreciate it more than you will ever know. I feel like no one understands me better than you."

I gave him a small uneasy smile as I longed for him to hold me and let me wrap my arms around him and let him know how much I really do care.

"You don't have to thank me, Jay." I whispered. "I would do anything for you."

"I just wish that…" He trailed off before shaking his head as if to brush it off.

I leaned in closer to him over the table that was separating us. "You just wish what?" I pressed. "Talk to me Jay?"

He looked up from the wood of the picnic bench and smiled a smile that didn't reach his eyes as he shook his head. His golden eyes still looked so tortured but he was trying to brush what was bothering him off as if it wasn't important enough to talk about. I didn't like it one bit and I wasn't going to let him get away with doing this again every time he got that look in his eye. Especially lately; he's been doing it more in the last week than he has since we've met.

"No, Jasper, you've always done this ever since we've met. You get this look in your eye that breaks my heart and when I try to talk to you about it, you shut down and act like what you are feeling or what is bothering you isn't important enough to talk about or you push it aside for later, only we never get back to it." I paused and reached across the table to grab both of his hands in mine and squeezed them as I spoke. "It's time we talk about this. I don't think I can take seeing you look like that again and not be able to make it better."

He looked at me, his eyes going over my face with a serious expression gracing his features. I'm not sure what he saw, or even what he was looking for, but he suddenly leaned over and pressed his lips to mine. I wasn't expecting it nor was I rejecting it. I made sure that I would always know what this felt like and that even if this is the only kiss that I will ever receive from him, I won't want for nothing, knowing what this feels like. It was the best feeling in the world and it killed me inside that this was going to be the only time that I was able to feel this way.

He pulled one of his hands out of mine and grabbed the back of my head as he weaved his fingers in to my thick blond curls. His soft lips continued to caress mine before he ran his tongue over my bottom lip, asking for permission to enter. I granted him access immediately and our tongues met in a dance that make my entire body feel euphoric. I couldn't think of anyone or anything except him and this moment that we were sharing.

I'm not sure how long this went on, nor did I care, but I knew that I needed to end this now before anyone gets hurt by our actions. So I pulled back slightly before placing one more chaste kiss on his lips, letting them linger, before pulling away.

I couldn't look at his face in fear of seeing regret in his eyes. So I cleared my throat, before pulling my coat tighter around me and standing up.

"We better go back in before someone comes out looking for us." I murmured.

He didn't answer at first, nor did I hear him moving as I stepped over the bench and crossing my arms over my chest in a human like manner, making it look as if I was chilly when I was really trying to hold myself together.

"Rose?" He called softly.

I still couldn't look at him as I shifted from foot to foot in a nervous human habit and shook my head.

"Don't," I said. "Don't ruin this for me. I know what you're going to say, but I don't want to hear it. So I'll do you a favor and pretend that this never happened and if Alice saw, then I'll take the blame."

"But Rose –" He pressed but stopped when I snapped my gaze up to his face. I knew that he could see the venom in my eyes that would never fall. What confused me though was that he looked to be in just as much pain as I was in.

Maybe it was because he was afraid of losing his mate over a spare of the moment kiss or maybe it was something else, but I wasn't going to stick around to find out.

"I'll see you inside." I told him as I rushed at human speed back toward the canteen doors and inside.

I took my seat at the table and everyone looked at me in concern and confusion.

"Are you okay, Rosie?" Emmett asked as he wrapped an arm around me and pulled me in to his side.

I nodded without looking any of them in the eye just as Jasper sat back down next to me. Pain was flooding my emotions and I heard him wince slightly before covering it up with him clearing his throat.

"So, what were you talking about before we interrupted you?" He asked pulling the attention away from us.

"The new girl, Isabella Swan." Emmett answered as I mouthed a 'thank you' Jasper's way. He nodded but gave me a look telling me that what happened outside was nowhere near finished being spoken about no matter how much I just wanted to forget about it and move on; too much pain.

"Bella," Edward corrected. "She liked to be called Bella."

"Well, what about her?" I asked trying to contribute to the conversation, regardless of my current internal dilemma of what I should do when Jasper confronts me again about what had happened outside.

"Jessica Stanley is giving her all the dirty laundry on the Cullen clan," Emmett grinned chuckling. "I hope she's making it good at least."

"Rather unimaginative, actually." Edward answered to Emmett's dismay. "Just the barest hint of scandal. Not an ounce of horror. I'm a little disappointed."

"And the new girl? Is she disappointed in the gossip as well?" I asked.

Edward looked towards the table where she was sitting, along with Jessica, Mike, Eric, Angela, Lauren and Tyler. I followed his gaze to see her inviting warm red stained cheeks as she looked down, away from the embarrassing gaffe of getting caught staring at our table. I looked next to me towards Jasper and felt almost relieved to see him still gazing out the window, lost in thought. I didn't like to imagine the pain he would be in seeing that pooling of blood in her face.

I switched my focus back towards Edward and saw that his gaze was still fixed on the Swan girl, but he looked…puzzled, confused?

It was then that I heard her voice as she spoke to Jessica. I didn't have to read minds to be able to hear her low, clear voice on the far side of the long room.

"Which one is the boy with the reddish brown hair?" I heard her ask, sneaking a look at Edward from the corner of her eye, only to look quickly away when she saw that he was still staring at her.

"That's Edward. He's gorgeous, of course, but don't waste your time. He doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls here are good looking enough for him." She sniffed.

Edward turned his head away to hide his smile, but it disappeared when he looked to see that we were still waiting for his answer.

"Well?" Emmett pressed. "Is the new one afraid of us yet?"

Edward shrugged as the bell ran for the end of lunch and we all got up to head to our lockers to get our books for our next class. I had history with Jasper and Emmett since we were all in AP classes with honors and there were only two AP classes per subject scheduled throughout the day, so I usually had one or more of my family members in my classes with me.

I got to my locker and opened the lock and got my books together for my last two classes of the day. I looked over at Jasper, who's locker was only a few over from mine since we had the same homeroom, and noticed that he was looking at me in worry and concern. I sighed and shut my locker before spinning the dial to clear it, knowing that it was going to be a long rest of the day.

**A/N:**** So, what did everyone think of the first chapter? Read and Review!**

**If anyone has any has any questions or comments, post them in my reviews for the story and I will answer them in the next Author's Note!**

**Check out my other stories!**

'Attempting to Covet'  
'Dhampir'** RECENTLY COMPLETED**!  
'Far Fetched Realities'  
'Mirror Image'  
'Other Worldly Beauty'  
'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight' **NEW SEQUEL!**  
'Perplexing Revelations'  
'Pretexting'  
'Intricate Beauty'** NEW!**  
'The Heart's Desire'**  
**'The Major'  
'Twilight ReVAMPed'

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Ghost Whisperer featuring Melinda or other selected characters and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. PM me for details!  
**_- Bella'Xo__  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer. ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Chapter 2  
****(Jasper's POV)**

I kissed her.

I kissed her and now she thinks that I regret it. She thinks that Alice will find out and be upset and plans on taking the blame to save our relationship. Shit.

I couldn't get that out of my head for the rest of the day at school as I tried to think about what to do. She was in my 6th hour History and I couldn't even concentrate on what the teacher was saying throughout the class as I continued to peak at her out of the corner of my eye and think about how amazing that kiss was. That amazing kiss that she thinks I regret. What am I supposed to do now? What if Emmett finds out?

The bell rang and broke me out of my thoughts as I gathered my books and made my way to 7th period Spanish. Alice was waiting for me outside of the classroom with an anxious look on her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked her as we both began to walk to our class.

"Edward," she said biting her lip.

"What about him?" I questioned and turned my head to look at her.

"The new girl, Bella. He is attracted to her blood and I had to sit through my entire math class watching vision after vision of him killing her and the different ways he could get her alone to murdering the entire class so that he could taste her blood." She answered in a monotone, but fast and low enough only for me to hear.

My eyes widened and I let my gift expand out through the school, looking for any signs of panic or distress that would answer to whether or not he went through with one of those plans.

Alice put her hand on my arm and shook her head. "The bell rang before he could decide on a course of action. Good thing he is so indecisive, huh?"

"Yeah," I answered, still in shock that Edward of all people would be the one to almost have a lapse in control the way he did. He had almost as good control as Carlisle did and was the last person I would have suspected to almost fall off the wagon.

We made it to Spanish and entered the classroom, taking our usual seats in the back. I continued to drift off back to my thoughts of Rosalie and our kiss and tried to come up with different scenarios of how I could talk to her and what I should say, not to mention what I should say to Emmett should he confront me.

I wasn't even aware that class had started until the teacher had called on me for the answer to a question that I didn't hear. Already knowing that this was going to happen, Alice gave me the answer at vampire speed and I repeated it to Mrs. Vasquez. She her emotions showed her as surprised that I had answered correctly, having expected me to have not been paying attention. She gave me a look before nodding and writing the answer on the board.

I felt Alice bump my shoulder and slide a folded piece of paper on to my desk and giving me a look that clearly said that I should read it.

I opened the paper and saw that it was a note from her and scanned it quickly.

_Jazzy,  
Stop stressing out so bad. Let me be the one to talk to her.  
I think it's time that she knows the truth about us  
and the conversation won't go well unless she hears it  
from me. _

I looked over at her with wide eyes and replied before sliding the note back over to her.

_Alice,  
Why can't I be the one to tell her. What about Emmett?  
I don't want to ruin the relationship that we have._

She read over it quickly before looking over at me with a smirk. I couldn't understand what that meant and waited for her to reply and return to note to me.

_Jazzy,  
You can't be the one to tell her, because if you do she will  
think that she is breaking us up and will worry that she is hurting me.  
She won't accept that I am okay with this if it doesn't come from  
me. As for Emmett, I think you will be pleasantly surprised.  
After your kiss with her this afternoon, I have gotten a vision that  
cleared a lot up for me. I promise that everything will be fine._

I sighed and nodded before folding the note back up and slipping it into my notebook. I didn't understand any of this or how I would be surprised with Emmett or how everything was going to be okay. Alice being the one to talk to her made sense, even though I would have much rather been the one to talk with her about it, I trusted that Alice would keep her promise and that everything would work out.

The bell rang a little while later and we all gathered our things and exited the class room. I stopped a few feet away from my locker when I saw that Rose was at hers as well as she packed her things into her book bag. I took a deep breath and continued my way to my own locker.

"Hey Rose," I smiled at her and almost cringed when I felt her emotions start to get anxious.

"Um, hey Jazz," She answered giving me a small smile before continuing to get her things packed away.

I drilled my head for something else to say as I shut my locker and cleared the combination lock and waited for her to finish up only moments after I did.

We walked in awkward silence out to the parking lot to see that Emmett and Alice were already there standing next to Edward's silver Volvo.

"Where's Edward?" I asked as we stopping in front of them and looked around, worried that he had run into the Swan girl on his way out and slipped up.

"He'll be out in just a second." Alice answered as I looked at her for any sign of distress in her emotions. Not spotting any, we made small talk as we waited for Edward to appear.

"Hey Jasper, want to have a rematch from last night when we get home?" Emmett asked, still eager to try to beat me at wrestling. I let him win on occasion or he would never leave me alone, but I didn't dare tell him that. Nor did I tell him that I was faster and stronger than him, because my newborn strength and speed only increased after my first year instead of decreasing. It was one of the things that made Maria favor me, among other reasons. But Emmett prided himself in being the strongest, and I didn't want to damage his ego.

"Nah, I'm not in the mood." I answered him before sneaking a longing look towards Rose.

"Oh, come'on! Please?" He begged.

"No, Em." I shot him a look that clearly said to back off. I was not in the mood for anything unless it involved Rose. He didn't have a chance to say anything more on the topic, because we heard the doors unlock to the Volvo and we slipped inside as Edward made his way to the car.

He slid into the driver's seat and shut the door. It was obvious that he was trying to control his breathing, but was gasping at the air like he'd been suffocated.

"Edward?" Alice asked, alarm in her voice.

He just shook his head at her.

"What the hell happened to you?" Emmett demanded, distracted, for the moment from the fact that I was not in the mood for his rematch.

Instead of answering, he threw the car into reverse and swung the car around and accelerated. He hit forty before we were on the road and hit seventy before we made the corner.

We all stared at Alice who shrugged her shoulders. She couldn't see what had passed, only what was coming, which means that if something happened since biology, she wouldn't have seen it.

Her eyes glazed over as she lost herself in a vision. Her emotions became depressed as she whispered, "You're leaving?"

We all turned our stare towards Edward.

"Am I?" He hissed through his teeth.

Her eyes glazed over and she gasped in horror and wordlessly looked out the window.

"Oh." She murmured. "Oh," She repeated as she continued to look into her vision that I knew Edward was watching right along with her.

"Stop!" He groaned, not able to bear more of whatever they were seeing.

"Sorry," she whispered, her eyes wide.

Her eyes glazed over again as her vision must have shifted.

"I'll miss you," she said. "No matter how short a time you're gone."

Emmett and Rosalie exchanged an apprehensive glance.

We were almost to the turn off onto the long drive that led to our home.

"Drop us here," Alice instructed. "You should tell Carlisle yourself."

He nodded and the car squealed to a sudden stop.

Emmett, Rosalie, and I got out in silence. I knew that whatever Alice saw had to do with the Swan girl and that she would explain what she saw to us when he was gone.

We stood on the side of the driveway as we waited for Alice as she touched Edward's shoulder.

"You will do the right thing," she murmured. Not a vision, but clearly an order. "She's Charlie Swan's only family. It would kill him too."

"Yes," he said, clearly agreeing only with the last part.

She slid out to join the rest of us, her eyebrows pulling together in anxiety. We turned and melted into the woods, out of sight before we heard Edward turn the car around and accelerate back toward down. I knew that he would be thinking about whatever it was that Alice saw as he sped back to Forks with the road flying away beneath his tires.

"So, what was that about? Is Edward okay?" Rose asked in concern. She can be a hard ass sometimes when she needs to be but she is really the sweetest girl I've ever known and cares strongly for our family.

"The new girl, Bella Swan, is his lab partner in Biology." Alice started. "Her scent really got to him and he nearly slipped."

"What?" Emmett asked in shock. "But we just got back from hunting this morning! How the hell does that happen?"

"She must be his singer." I suggested.

Alice nodded. "I think so. I've never seen him like this."

"So, where is he going?" Rose asked stopping and taking off her high heeled shoes before we got too far into the woods. She picked them up and carried them both in one hand as we continued our way towards the house.

"Denali," Alice answered.

Emmett shorted and we all looked over at him in confusion.

"Succubus central? I bet money that he won't be able to last more than two weeks up there before he either comes running back here or sends word that he left to hide out somewhere else." He clarified with a smirk.

I bit the inside of my cheek as I tried to hide my grin, knowing that this was not the time to make jokes, but knew that it was in vane as I felt everyone else's amusement.

No one said anything for several moments as we tried to get a handle on our amusement and not laugh at such an inappropriate time.

"So, in order for him not to kill her, he left for Denali? How long does he think he will be able to run from this? What does he hope to accomplish?" I asked.

"I don't know." Alice shrugged. "What I do know is that if he stays here in Forks tonight, Bella Swan won't live to see another day. Until the decision is made on what he plans to do, I can't answer that."

We cut the conversation short as we approached the house and made it up the porch steps. Emmett opened the front door and we all trailed inside and collapsed on the living room couches as my nerves spiked for what was going to come later tonight.

**A/N:**** So, what does everyone think? Read and Review! I would love to hear what everyone has to say!**

**Questions and Answers:**

**Viola Psique Black: **I loved your story! The prologue and first chapter are very good! I want to read more! Oh and since I'm not American I do not know what it means to AP classes… Could you explain? Xoxo, Viola Black

**Answer:**_ AP classes are special classes that will give you a college credit. It is for the smarter kids that are too smart for even the Honors classes. _

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**Check out my other stories!**

'Attempting to Covet'  
'Dhampir'** COMPLETED!**  
'Far Fetched Realities'  
'Mirror Image'  
'Other Worldly Beauty'  
'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight'** (SEQUEL) NEW!**  
'Perplexing Revelations'  
'Unimaginable Outcomes' **NEW!**  
'Pretexting'  
'The Heart's Desire'**  
**'Intricate Beauty' **NEW!  
**'The Major'  
'Twilight ReVAMPed'

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads  
if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot.  
I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also  
be accepting Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and  
Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. PM me for details!  
**_- Bella'Xo  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


End file.
